Killed Off Innocence
by PekoPekoyama
Summary: Naegi, only wanting to protect his fellow classmates. Wounds up mistaking an incident between Togami and Fukawa, as something else.


Naegi walked down the empty hallway, passing numerous empty classrooms and made his way to the pool. He planned on meeting Aoi. Earlier during breakfast, Aoi had mentioned that she wanted to speak him about something, although she didn't go into detail. The poor expression on her face caused him to have a worrisome feeling. He honestly hoped everything was going smoothly and everyone is safe. He would hate to have go through another class trial.

He thought back to the last one. Naegi couldn't help but feel betrayed after the 'Mondo incident'. Honestly, he didn't know how much longer he was going to last. Whether his mental sake or his life, he knew the clock was ticking.

Passing the library door on the second floor, he heard an odd muffle noise. A loud bang against the wall and in seconds, and then a whining noise followed. Naegi was caught frozen in his tracks.

The noise continued with another bang, panting, and moans echoing through the wall. Naegi slowly pulled himself to the wall, pressing his ear against the wall. Everything was muffled, but eventually he was able to make out what was going on inside.

"B-byakuya" a female voiced moaned slowly, letting that name hang.

Naegi's eyebrows raised. Togami? What the hell was doing?

There was a loud thump, the sound of books falling over and a shelf shaking. Naegi knew whoever else was in there must've been pinned against the bookshelf. Yet, he was surprised Byakuya was the one in there causing all the ruckus. Togami never came off as the violent type. Although Naegi knew that this place truly brought out the worst in people.

" _Aahn_ …. Dirty bitch!" a deeper voice shouted alongside with the sound of metal clacking. "Again! Do it again!"

That had to be Togami. Although Naegi could barely recognize through such harsh tone and vulgar language. The Togami behind the wall, didn't sound like Togami he has gotten familiar with the past few days.

"Dirty slut!" Byakuya shouted one more. "Do as I say!"

The girl in room rushed to catch her breath. "Yes, m-mast…" The voice was cut off by a loud popping noise and a groan. There was a noise that sounded like of nails scratching skin. Naegi gut wrenched as the thought of nails digging into shoulder blades. What the hell was he doing in there? What kind of sick fuck would just strangle someone?

Naegi clutched his chest, not sure how much he could take of this. He couldn't just stand by while someone gets murdered. A nauseating feeling took over. He never actually thought he would be in this situation, what was he to do?

Naegi knew what he had to do. As much as the thought scared him, he has to go in and help whatever poor soul is being brutally tortured.

Although he can't just go in there empty handed. Byakuya was a lot bigger and probably a lot stronger than he was. One mistake and he could end up getting his ass killed. Although ideally, if it comes down to it, there was no way he could kill Togami, even if the opportunity was given. He we would automatically be guilty and the last thing he wants his another trial. Especially, if he was the killer.

Naegi took a deep breath, hand slowly reaching for the doorknob. His hand began to shake as his skin felt the metal handle. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his key to his dorm. His placed the the cold silver key between his left ring finger and middle finger. Naegi remember a self defense trick from a book he read. It was small and he has to work with what he's got. There was no way he was brave enough to steal a knife from the kitchen.

Slowly, he shut his eyes tight and began to count down from five.

3….

Another loud thump.

2..

A deep groan came from inside, making each second feel forever.

1..

Naegi slammed open the door. The lights were off, only the emergency light that hung above one the tables was lit. Naegi bolted right into the room, searching for the two that was making so much noise. His eyes scanned the empty library, he took note that some chairs and other furniture pieces had been knocked over and rearranged. Finally, he found Byakuya pressing Fukawa against the book shelf in far left corner.

Fukawa had her legs wrapped around Togami's waist, only wearing a white lace bra and skirt, that was pinned up around the upper part of her waist. Byakuya head snapped noticing who just walked in on them. Immediately putting down Fukawa, he rushed to pull his pants back up that were hanging around his ankles.

"Naegi-i?" The blond man stuttered with embarrassment and disbelief that someone had caught them. Fukawa hid behind him, reaching toward a pile of discarded clothes on the floor, desperate to cover herself.

"S-stop hurting her!" Naegi shouted wide eyed, trying to sound confident, gripping onto keys tightly just in case. Only to sound childish and weak.

Togami's head tilted slightly to the left as he popped an eyebrow. "Hurting her?" He paused, blue eyes narrowed. "Is that what you thought I was doing? Oh, you are so childish. Now do us all favor and get the _fuck_ out!" His voice became louder and more tense at the end.

Naegi's eyes even more widen with shock, slowly taking a step back, he had taken everything that just happened. Perhaps, he wasn't hurting her? Did he have it all wrong? He scramed, feeling embarrassed for everything that just happened. Not wanting to be around anyone, he made a dash to the stairs and to his room, completely forgetting about Aoi.

Later that evening, the group met up at the cafeteria as usual. It was dinner time, but today everyone was unusually quiet. Likely tired from from previous events today or felt embarrassed about the library.

Aoi plopped the tray next to Naegi, sitting in the silver metal chair when she asked: "Where were you earlier? We were supposed to meet at the pool after lunch!"

Naegi eyes pop as realization set in that he completely forgot about meeting Aoi. His brown eyes move to make eye contact with hers, but instilling feeling guilty as he noticed how timid and disappointed she look. Naegi couldn't help but sigh, "There was bit of incident…" He begun to explain as his eyes trail of to the rest of his table members.

Eventually he noticed something that sparked his interest, right were Fukawa was sitting, in the very back.

Fukawa had her head turned from Naegi, so she was able to talk to Togami easier. Although, a line of bruises trail down her neck became exposed. A purpley green color, which Naegi knew it was no accident.

"Togami!" Naegi shouted. Next think he notice he was standing up, fist against the table. The whole table froze with anticipation of that man who dared cross Togami. To which, the blond man tried to hide annoyance. He knew exactly why for Naegi pulled the spotlight onto him. He adjusted his frames and made a well-get-on-with-it face. The sooner he can begin, the sooner he could shut him up.

"So you were hurting Fukawa in the library! Just look at those bruises on her neck." He shouted at the smug blond, pointing an angry finger at him.

"Hurting Fukawa? Togami would nev-" Celestia commented, but stopped as she noticed Fukawa desperately covering the bruises with her hand.

"W-what is-s to y-you any-yway?" Fukawa snapped, grey eyes glaring towards Naegi. "I know it's none of business, but I would hate for anyone else to get hurt and-" He stop midsentence, as he noticed Kirigiri's leather glove resting on Naegi's shoulder.

"Naegi." She murmured calmly. "Those aren't bruises, there hickies."

Togami stood up out his chair, crossing his arms confidently. "She's right. We fucked."


End file.
